Vox
Vox is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nonon Jakuzure vs. Vox (By GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose Vs. Vox (By WarpyNeko930) * Tracer vs Vox (By RoaringRexe) Possible Opponents * Exploud (Pokemon) * Danny Sexbang * Neku Sakuraba History Vox is the son of Ardan and the brother of Celeste. When he was a child, his mother was killed by Catherine, who had been sent by the Capital to attack his mother. Ardan took them away from there and raised them on his own, and eventually Vox's love for music developed. His passion for it is so strong that he not only has ridiculous headphones everywhere he goes, but it's what his entire attack system is based on. Death Battle Info Vox is a mobile sniper with a high-energy playstyle, able to quickly and frequently dash around the battlefield. Vox deals significant damage either to a single target or to groups of enemies depending on his build. This flexibility allows Vox to react according to the needs of his team or the battle he's in. Koshka: Yay, Vox! I like him! Vox is always cool and excited, and he lets me listen to his music, nya!~ He says he's looking for his sister, so I help him look sometimes, cuz he's kinda squishy, nya. Heroic Perk: Julia's Song Vox says he always has music going in his headphones. How does the battery last so long, nya? (Vox's basic attacks also deal extra crystal power as bonus damage. When attacking enemies with Resonance, this damage will bounce to two nearby enemies and refresh Resonance on that target.) Ability 1: Sonic Zoom When Vox does this I can never keep track of him, nya! He zips from one place to another real fast, like a blur! Sometimes I play a game where he does that a bunch and I try to catch him, nya!~ Usually he lets me win. (Vox dashes in the targeted direction, throwing two attacks to the nearest enemy marked by Resonance heroes.) Ability 2: Pulse This one tickles a lot, nya! Vox shoots out a ring of sound that makes me move a little slower when I hear it, nyaha. Sometimes, he uses it during that game we play, and I can't catch him, nya... (Vox emits a sonic pulse that echoes off nearby enemies and applies Resonance. The pulse applies a slow that is significantly stronger near its center. Pulse increases the damage of Vox's bouncing attacks to enemy heroes.) Ultimate: Wait For It... I try to cover my ears when this one happens! Vox shoots out a little line that exploooodes!! Well, not like, EXPLODES explodes, nya, but explodes with sound after a second! I like to chase the big wave thing, nya! (Vox fires an ultrasonic wave that damages, silences, and applies Resonance to enemies in its path. Shortly after, a wide shockwave explodes along the same path, dealing heavy damage and triggering Resonance to bounce from affected targets.) Gallery Sonic-zoom.png|Sonic Zoom Pulse.png|Pulse Wait-for-it.png|Wait For It... Julias-song.png|Julia's Song Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Playable Character